


Where the Daises Went

by rising_goat_defeats_striking_dragon



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Introspection, Metaphors and Imagery, One-Shot, this should hurt :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising_goat_defeats_striking_dragon/pseuds/rising_goat_defeats_striking_dragon
Summary: Lauren dreams, then understands.
Kudos: 23





	Where the Daises Went

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stuck around with my fics, you'll notice this is from my Purple Hyacinth one-shot series, Introspections and Snapshots. I decided to purge that fic entirely and reupload the two one-shots as individual stories. Why? I hated the title haha.  
> I'll be editing/rewriting my works as I'm currently doing with Kintsukuroi.  
> I have some more one-shots on the way. I'm hoping to release one within the next couple of weeks. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Nef

* * *

When the world stopped, fire sprang out like the hands of the needy. And all around Lauren, shadowy fragments of people rushed past her, weaving a path of escape. Here, in this moment, time ceased to exist. 

And outside of it, where chaos reigned, this is where the daisies went. 

~

Somewhere in the far off plains of a dream, Lauren chases after Dylan. The sun glints like steel against the blades of grass and Lauren twirls to a stop to take in the garden around her. 

“Why’d you stop, Lauren?” Dylan calls out. He seems to stand only a couple yards off, but something tells Lauren he is much farther than that. 

“I didn’t!” Lauren jumps back into a sprint, and again they are running in a maze. 

“Did too!”

The grass below Lauren’s feet thins, and soon she is running on the cobblestone streets of Ardhalis. “Give it back!” Lauren says. Dylan only laughs. Lungs burning, Lauren slows her pace to a jog before stopping cold. 

Dylan twists around to look at her. “It’s mine now,” he says apologetically, pressing his hat to his chest. 

There is a ringing in the air, and smoke curls beckoningly around Lauren. Dylan holds out his hat to her. Inside lies a crown of daisies. 

“They’re mine now, Lauren.”

~

Lauren blinks and she is back in Kieran’s cave. 

The Monster has her in his grip, and she is clawing at his hands desperately. 

Soon, as it happened in reality, he releases her neck. She struggles for breath, coughing.

Lauren turns to leave, but waits instead. 

He muses with his back to her, “The hands are a prison.” 

Kieran finally faces her and says, “A prison which creates as much as it destroys.” His hands are red with the blood of the slaughtered, and daisies twine delicately around them. 

“This is where the daisies are.”

Lauren says tiredly, “I just want to find them.”

The Monster grins, “Then go where the daisies went.”

~

Lauren woke up to a rosy sunset. The punching bag loomed above her menacingly. She let out a weak laugh. There was blood on it from her knuckles. And on her arm, too, where the stitches broke. 

And on the windowpane outside, wild daisies grew. 

_Is this where the daisies are?_ Lauren wonders. _Were they here all along?_

Even if they were, those were not her daisies. They never would be. 

And maybe they didn’t need to be. 

She lost them long ago, and maybe that was okay. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked this, please comment! Comments feed creativity ;)
> 
> This was written while listening to "Your Touch" by Nine Inch Nails.


End file.
